In general, semiconductor memory devices manufactured by using a semiconductor manufacturing process undergo a reliability test such as an electrical property test or a function test. The manufactured semiconductor devices are transported to a tester. An insert for a handler is often used to classify the semiconductor devices that have been tested.
A handler carries a plurality of semiconductor devices into a tester and the plurality of semiconductor devices are brought into electrical contact with a test head to be tested. The handler takes the plurality of semiconductor devices that have been tested out of the tester and classifies the plurality of semiconductor devices according to a test result.
In this case, in order to conduct a test, the handler may carry a test tray on which inserts in which the plurality of semiconductor devices are received are mounted into the tester.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a case where a semiconductor device 10 is carried into a tester 20 for testing an electrical function of the semiconductor device 10 by using a conventional insert 1 for a handler. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a case where the conventional insert 1 of FIG. 1 is loaded in the tester 20. The conventional insert 1 in which the semiconductor device 10 is received has a stepped portion 3 that inwardly protrudes from a lower end of a through-hole 2 that vertically passes through the insert 1 from an upper end to a lower end of the insert 1. The conventional insert 1 carries the semiconductor device 10 into the tester 20 in a state where a circumferential portion 11 of the semiconductor device 10 is supported by the stepped portion 3.
The conventional insert 1 has the following disadvantages:
The stepped portion 3 is made small to slightly support the circumferential portion 11 of the semiconductor device 10 so that terminals of the semiconductor device 10 easily contact the tester 20. Accordingly, since the stepped portion 3 has a small size, the stepped portion 3 is vulnerable to impact and may be easily damaged when the stepped portion 3 contacts the semiconductor device 10. Once the stepped portion 3 is damaged, the conventional insert 1 itself needs to be replaced.
Also, once the stepped portion 3 is damaged, the semiconductor device 10 may directly drop into a test socket, thereby damaging the test socket. Also, the damaged stepped portion 3 may remain in the test socket.
Also, since the stepped portion 3 protrudes inwardly, the tester 20 to be coupled with the conventional insert 1 needs to have a groove into which the stepped portion 3 is inserted. For example, in this case, an additional process of forming a groove corresponding to the stepped portion 3 that protrudes inwardly needs to be performed on a predetermined portion of the tester 20, thereby increasing overall manufacturing costs.